


DjWifi FLUFF

by Lego_Girl7



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Basically just cute DjWifi one shots, But seriously don't judge me, DJWifi, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, My First Fanfic, Nino is literally the best, Sleepy Cuddles, The two of them are just cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lego_Girl7/pseuds/Lego_Girl7
Summary: So basically I just wanted to see more pure fluffy one shots with this ship... Warning, it's cute





	1. Sleepy Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino finds Alya taking a nap, and cuddles follow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Alya's pregnant, and yes these two are young married adults.

"Alya! I'm home!" Nino slammed the front door closed and made his way to find his wife in their bedroom. A smirk grew on the his face, as he saw her curled up in a blanket sleeping lightly in a heap of pillows. Slowly he closed the bedroom door behind him, and crawled up in bed with her, wrapping an arm around her waist and gently pulling her into his lap. 

She murmured slightly as he kissed her cheek, then woke with giggles when he tickled her tummy while kissing her shoulder. 

"Mmm, morning Nino" she yawned looking up at her husband smiling. Nino snorted. 

" More like four at night sleepy head" he laughed before shifting her weight on his thigh. "How's the baby?"  
Alya laughed and shifted to face Nino.

"The baby was kicking all morning, you should have been there babe it was great." 

"What? You mean I missed out on a kicking party?" He faked a tear. " I wasn't even invited?" 

Alya said nothing, as she leaned into Nino's chest. Pleasantly surprised, he wrapped both arms around her waist and rested his head on hers. 

" I love you Nino." Alya yawned and drifted off to sleep.

"I love you more." He whispered, and allowed himself to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Did you like it? Leave comments but please keep them nice!


	2. Surprise Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya's piriod starts early, and Nino knows just how to make it better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the two of them are teens in this chapter, and I thought it would be a sweet idea... Enjoy!

Alya cursed under her breath as she stood up from her desk at the end of class. There was a small red splotch on the bench and she had worn her white pants today. No. No no no not happening not today not even this week, but there it was right there under her. Marinette noticed quickly, and rips her jacket of to let Alya wear around her waist. 

"I'll clean this up. You can go to the bathroom and change, ok?" The raven haired girl whispered to her and she nodded thankfully, rushing off. 

Marinette wasn't the only one who noticed though, as Nino ran out of the building to the nearest candy shop.   
The owner greeted him with a happy smile. 

"Hello sir, how may I help-" 

"Dude, I need the biggest box of chocolates you have ASAP." Nino cut him off, obviously stressing himself out to get these for Alya. 

The man reached behind the counter and pulled out a half pound bag of assorted chocolates. 

"That will be thirty five dollars please?" Nino slammed the money on the counter and sprinted out the door to Alya's house. 

[Time skip to Alya's house] 

Alya found Nino at the front door, holding a huge bag of chocolate and one of his hoodies big enough to swallow her whole. Alya's eyes teared up.

"Nino, how did you know..." She blushed remembering the desk incident. Little hot tears fell down her face.

Nino didn't say anything. He carefully pulled his hoodie over her head, earning him a giggle from Alya. He then scooped her up in a hug and carried her over to the couch. 

"Ohhhh, are we watching the bachelor?" He asked, "Dude, how did you know this was my favorite show?" She offered him a weak smile and burrowed into the hoodie, this time earning a chuckle from him. He knew she'd like it. Wrapping both arms around her he opened the chocolate, slipping one into her mouth. 

Alya gave a muffled yelp, before chewing on it. 

"Hehe, surprise?" Nino smiled down on her. 

Alya tilted her face up and gave his lips a quick peck. 

"Surprise..." She whispered leaning into the crook of his arm. 

"You win this time..." Nino placed a kiss on her forehead, "This time..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Did you like it? Leave comments, but nice ones please ;-)


	3. Cuddle Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hours of studying, Alya and Nino have an unexpected sleepover!

"Look Alya, this project is too long to finish tonight..." Nino yawned, " Do you just want to spend the night here so we can finish tomorrow?"

Alya sat up in her chair, sliding her glasses up her nose then sighed.

"Fine, I can stay over here tonight. Are your parents ok with it?"

"My parents don't care. Besides, they're out of town... we can do whatever we want." The pair looked at each other mischievously.

 "Nino, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The boy nodded. "PILLOW FIGHT!" They shouted in unison, as Alya ran into the living room slamming the door behind her to get a few seconds of a head start. Nino laughed.

 "Dude that's not fair!" He lunged into the room and dove for the couch - landing right on top of Alya.

 "Ninooo," She huffed. "Get off, I have a pillow fight to win!"

 "Really." He dead panned. "Because I was thinking we could have a cuddle party..." He was cut off with a groan from Alya.

 "No way, get off. Fight me Nino, I'm serious! Get off!" She half screamed, half laughed at her boyfriend.

 "You wanna fight?" Nino laughed. "Fine, winner chooses what we do next."

 "You're on." Alya shot back, as Nino got off the couch, and helped her up. " Sooo how are we going to do thi- Ahhhh Nino stop, that's cheating!" Nino had begun a merciless attack of tickles on her tummy.

 "Ok ok, you win you win!" She yelled, as they both relaxed and Nino sank on to the couch next to her.

 "I love you." He whispered and pulled her closer to his side. Alya leaned into Nino's chest and curled up in a ball as he played with her hair gently.

 "I love you more..." She yawned.

 "No, I love you more..." Alya giggled sleepily, and yawned once more.

 "I love you most..."She murmured, before falling asleep on Nino's chest.

 "What a coincidence." He chuckled, rubbing her back. "I do too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Did you like it? Leave comments, but nice ones please! 
> 
> I'd also like to take a second and thank all the people who've left these awesome comments, they really mean a lot to me, so thank you so much! ^_^


	4. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya is "not" sick. Luckily, Nino isn't stupid.

   "Alya. There is no way we're going to the movies with you like this." 

   "But Ninooooo... We haven't gotten to go on a date in forever..." Alya whined. "Besides, it's only a little cold." Her boyfriend smirked. 

   "First of all, we went on a date last week. Second of all, it is not a 'little cold'. Ten seconds ago you were throwing up mucus in the bathroom. And it's winter. And I just want you to feel better, because school starts in a week and it kills me to see you sick." She huffed. 

   "But I wanna spend time with you babe... Because I looooooove you, and you're the best boyfriend in the whole WORLD, and the movie starts in ten minutes so we can still make it... Please?" Nino offered a small smile. 

   "If you really wanted to spend time with me, you should  have just asked Alya. You know I'll always come over for you if you want me too." Alya said nothing, blushing sheepishly and let our a big yawn. 

   Nino's heart nearly stopped dead, as Alya leaned into his chest and closed her heavy eyes. While they were standing up. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, scooped a sleeping Alya up bridal style into her bedroom, and kissed her forehead before laying her down gently on her pillow. 

   He clicked the lights off in her room, and was just going to leave when a drowsy head popped up out of bed.

   "Nino?" Alya's voice was still laced with sleep. 

   " Shhhh, Alya get some rest. Ok love?"

   " Mmmm ok..." She mumbled. "Nino?" 

   " Yes?" 

   "Could you maybe snuggle with me for a little bit?" She blushed. "I mean because it's cold outside, and and... You don't have to if you don't want to..." Before she could finish her sentence, Nino climbed into bed with her. 

   He gently pulled her waist closer to himself, as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. One of his hands rested on her nose bridge, and the other played with her hair. Alya hummed into his neck and yawned once more. 

   "I love you Nino..." She mumbled before drifting back off to sleep. 

   "I love you too Alya" He whispered, falling asleep  while cradling her in his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Did you like it? Leave comments but please keep them nice ;-)


	5. Sick Day Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nino gets sick while taking care of Alya... 
> 
> So this is a follow-up on the chapter, Sick Day  
> (As you could probably tell based off the title).

   Alya woke up first, in Nino's arms. Her eyes opened wider as she felt his burning skin. 

   "Nggg, Alya wassup?" Her boyfriend stirred, as Alya tried to scoot away. "Your so warm, don't go..." He mumbled, pulling her close and opening his eyes. 

   "Nino, your hot." Alya squirmed under his touch. 

   " Not so bad yourself babe." He winked and kissed her forehead. " Alya... I think you have a fever." He placed a hand in her forehead to confirm. 

   " What? No! I think you have a fever." She whined under his touch. " Even your hands are warm." Nino stood up, ignoring the sudden dizziness and walked it her kitchen to find a thermometer. 

   "Open up." He teased, as Alya a forced chuckle and put the thermometer in her own mouth. "Gosh babe you don't have to be so cold... Or in your case, warm! Ha!" She gave e him a half hearted smile, before removing the device from her mouth. 

   "What temperature?" Nino asked, quirking an eyebrow, smirking as her face fell.

   "...Not a fever...?" She tried. 

   " Nope. Tell me." He deadpanned. 

   " 102.3..." she mumbled. " But I'm still convinced your sick too." Nino raised his hands in defeat. 

   " Fine. I'll go wash this off, the take my temperature. Ok?" Alya only nodded, the burrowed back into the pillows to watch a movie. 

   Minutes later, he returned to the room with a final temperature of 101.5. 

   " Well?" Alya smirked from her bed. 

   " You were right." Nino sighed. She laughed. 

   " I knew it!" 

   " Hey! I was right too." He pouted and sank on to the bed next to her. 

   " Yeah, I guess it was a truce..." Alya yawned. " How long did we sleep 'till?" 

   " Well we fell asleep at five..." Nino checked his watch. "And that messed up our sleep pattern. We slept from five, untill two in the morning." She let out a low whistle. 

   " So what time is it now?" 

   " 2:17"  His stomach rumbled. 

   " So we haven't eaten in twelve hours." Alya giggled. "Obviously." Nino rolled his eyes. 

   "Want me to call a Chinese takeout or something? I can get that soup you like that's easy on your throat or..." 

   " It's too early for that. Besides I have soup in the pantry,I can just make that." She stood and walked to the door.

   "No! I don't want to you having to work while you're sick Alya." Nino scrambled up to catch up with her, only to land on a fit of coughs. Alya raised her eyebrows. 

   " You're just as sick as I am Nino. But if you want to help me, I guess that would be fine." She sniffled, before waddling back into the kitchen wrapped in a blanket. Nino followed her in. Alya had already put the pot on the stove and was sitting by it on a stool. 

   " So, how's college been treating you?" He asked casually, a smirk finding it's way on to his face. 

   "I'll be done in a few months, jerk face." Alya stuck her tongue out at him which he ignored. 

   "Well it sure is a shame we won't be graduating together babe...you know why?" He walked closer to her, earning a glare his way. 

   " Why." She asked. "Please tell me." Her voice laced with sarcasm. 

   " Well you see love... I finished three months ago, and have gotten to spend that time tormenting this lady... I don't think you know her baby, she isn't your type." He winked at Alya. "She won't admit it, but I think she actually enjoys my company! And she is the sweetest, most beautiful woman I have ever met, which is why I won't be graduating with you Alya. I'll be watching her every step of the way." 

   " Are you finished, you big dork?" Alya laughed quietly. 

   "As a matter of fact I'm not, mphhh!" Nino was interrupted with a surprise kiss from his girl. 

   " I'm sorry for getting you sick." She mumbled. 

   " Hey, it's ok babe." Nino wrapped her in a hug. " I love you always." Alya smiled into his chest. 

   " I love you always too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Did you like it? Leave comments but keep them nice please! ^_^ 
> 
> Also, I'm letting people give me prompts in the comments section so if you have any ideas just let me know. ;)


	6. Alya and Nino's New Addition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino finds out sore exciting news from Alya!

   "Alya, I'm home!” Nino stated when he walked into his apartment expecting Alya to be lying on the couch waiting for him. When she wasn't Nino began to worry. _What if there's an akuma atack and she ran out to film it? What if she put herself in danger?_ Nino thought to himself.

   “Baby?” He asked quietly as he rushed to their bedroom knocking on the door frame slightly. To his relief he found his wife lying on the bed. _Aww, she's 'pretnding’ to fall asleep… she's so cute._

   “ I know your awake babe…” Nino said climbing into bed on top of her. “Your acting is cute though.” Alya muttered something under her breath. _Is she really asleep?_ He thought as her eyes snapped open.

   “Mmm-Nino you have to get off…” Alya murmered with a smile.

   “Baby what if I don't?” Nino asked playfully as he rubbed her back, still a bit surprised she had fallen asleep this early at night.

   “Well then you might crush the real baby in my tummy…” Alya giggled as Nino jumped of her.

   “Alya are you serious?!? We’re going to be parents?!? I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!!!!” Nino stuttered as he scooped his wife up and danced with her in his arms around the apartment before settling down on the couch with her in his lap. “Baby I'm so happy.” Alya tilted her head back and laughed.

   “I can tell!” Was all she could say as she turned on the TV. Then she started crying.

   “Alya? Baby what's wrong? Talk to me… I've got you, it's all ok… Alya your shaking! Baby, how can I help?!” Nino began to rub her back.

   “Nino, what if I'm not a good mom? I want this baby to have the best family, and I know you'll be a great dad, but I just…” her shoulders shook and she rubbed her face in his shirt.

   “Oh Alya…” Nino began to rub her back, and neck trying to calm his wife down. “ We are going to be great parents, and I think you know that… right?” Alyas sobs slowly turned to whimpers as she clutched Nino's shirt.

   “I know, I'm just…”

   “ Just what?”

   “ Just scared.” She cried, as the last little bit of tears ran down her face.

   “Shhh baby it'll all be ok, I've got you Alya. Your going to be great. Ok beautiful?” Her breathing slowed, as her grip on his shirt lessened. Nino kissed her forehead. “Sweet dreams Alya."

   “I love you Nino…” Alya whimpered just before she fell asleep cradled in his arms, one around her waist, and the other was held protectively near her head rubbing her earlobe.

   “I love you too Alya.” Was all Nino could say before his heart melted with happiness for their new family. _One day a little kid is going to call me daddy, and is going to call Alya mommy._ His heart skipped a beat. Kissing her belly he thought, _and I love you too kiddo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Did you like it? Leave comments but keep them nice please!


	7. Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya has a nightmare and can't go back to sleep. Luckily, Nino is the best boyfriend (now husband ^_^) ever, and helps her through it.

* * *

   " _I can't believe you Alya! This is all **your** fault! Why are you so unintelligent? You are no daughter of mine. You were my greatest mistake." Alya tried to speak but no words came out as she struggled in her chair. Voices fill her head, but they all say it's her fault. _

_"Your fault Alya, your fault. How could you let this happen?" Tears streamed down her face now but the only sound she made was a strangled cry for mercy._

  " No! I'm sorry I didn't mean to it's all my fault!" She jolted upright in her bed, shaking vigorously from the nightmare. Nino woke with a start. 

   "Alya? Are you ok? Oh baby, what's wrong, you're crying, let me help you." He helped her into his lap. "It's all ok now I've got you...shhh they can't hurt you anymore." 

   "N-no, I hurt them, it's my fault Nino. My. Fault." She sobbed into his chest. 

   "What could you have possibly done to hurt them love?" Nino rubbed her back slowly, trying to calm his wife down. 

   "I-I don't know..." She whispered. 

   "Then that settles it!" He cupped her face in his hand, rubbing her cheek with the thumb. " My wife could never hurt someone unintentionally." 

   "You don't think it's my fault?" Alyas eyes widened, still delirious from the dream. Nino chuckled. 

   "Not in a million years." He kissed the crown of her head, and cradled her in his arms for a few minutes until the sobs quieted down to whimpers. "Ok, I have an idea." He glanced at the clock, reading 1:05 in the morning. Carefully he scooped her up and carried her to the kitchen before setting her down on the counter. 

   "What are you doing babe?" He grabbed a pan, and placed it on the stove top.

   "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making pancakes!" Alya laughed.

   "I love you Nino." She smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

   " I love you to." He caressed her cheek. "Now, should these be blueberry, strawberry, or banana? Because we have all three..." He trailed off mixing the batter. 

   " Make it a surprise... Please." Alya yawned. 

   " I know what I'll do!" He dumped all three of the fruits into the batter, and poured chocolate sauce in too. 

   "Eww Nino, that is going to be disgustingly sweet." She argued as he smirked. 

   "Too late babe, you told me to surprise you." He laughed as she scrunched up her face in anger. "But you look cute when you're mad..." He trailed off as Alya slid off the counter and walked silently into the living room. 

   "Hey Nino, we're married right?" She asked when he slipped on the couch with her. 

   "Last time I checked, yes." Nino snorted. 

   " That's good." She mumbled under her breath. 

   "Why? You're happy, right?" His voice became worried and raised an octave. 

   "No of course I am!" She stuttered. "I was just thinking it would be nice..." 

   "Nice...?" 

   "If I don't know, we started thinking about having a..." 

   "Second car?" Nino asked, as Alyas face fell. 

   "I was going to say family, but that would be nice too." She surprised him with a kiss. "I think your pancakes are burning..." She whispered. 

   " Aw, let 'em." He whispered back, pulling her into his chest. "They were going to be disgusting anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Did you like it? Leave comments, but keep them nice please! Also wanted to remind anyone who has an idea of what they want me to write about, drop me a note in the comments too. Thanks!


	8. Authors Note (Not a chapter sorry)

**Hi everyone!**

**So, I'm sure you all have noticed that I haven't been updating lately. Well I'm not going to give you all the details, (for your sake and mine) but to sum it up the past few months have been pretty long and I haven't been feeling myself. Usually when something like this happens I turn to writing as my main outlet but something about these months has completely drained all my motivation. I'm coming back to this site now because I want to try again and start fresh. I want to keep writing these one shots (and more stories in the future) but for now since I'm pretty rusty in all honesty, and I could really use some help. I need anyone who's willing to write a comment with a suggestion on what to write about, to please do that now. I know it's weird, that I'm weird but this is my way of expressing myself, and I'd really appreciate it if you guys would help me get back into writing.**

 

**Goodness this is really cheesy I know I'm sorry, but I really would be grateful if anyone wants to give me a writing prompt... Yeah, a few months of crap really can turn someone into a cheesy mess.**


End file.
